


Our escape from the world

by Fawkespryde



Series: Moments to cherish [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Buck boy gets to live his dream as a disney princess, M/M, Picnic Time, Soft Boys, a content bed for once, instead of the bloody boy ive come to love, pet all the deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: Let's just get up and go one day. Get away from everyone and everything. Don't tell a soul, it'll be our little secret.Just you and me. We'll get up and go out into the wild and see what we can find. Let's make our own escape.





	Our escape from the world

“Beeeeeed, my feet are tired. Tell me we're there.” Buck bemoaned trailing a few feet behind the other man. He had long since taken off his sweater and had wrapped it around his waist. Sweat was at his brow and he wiped it away with a forearm.

Bed turned around, picnic basket in hand and let out a laugh. “C’mon we’re almost there. I promise.” He was still walking backwards as if he knew the route by heart and tilted his head to the side to give Buck a cute little smile.

“You said that ten minutes ago.” Buck reached for the basket but it was pulled backwards just out of his grip.

Lifting his wrist to his face, Bed checked his watch with a hum. “Actually I said that fifteen minutes ago.”

“Where are you even taking me?” He began to whine again and after a movement of limping, had to stop at a tree to remove a shoe. Bed stood to the side, watching him with a content look on his face. He looked completely at peace despite being god knows where in the middle of the forest.

Buck continued to grumble as a few stones fell out and he wobbled to keep his balance against the tree, putting his shoe back on. He looked up to see the other man looking in the distance, distracted by something. “Bed?”

“Shh… Just listen.” He had risen a hand in a shushing motion and continued to look deeper into the forest. A few moments of silence passed before Bed glanced over a shoulder back at him. “We’re almost there. Come on.” He extended a hand out to Buck and he took it, being led further into the quiet grove of trees and grass.

They travelled in silence for the longest time. The only sound was their shoes over dew soaked grass and the wildlife all around them. They stopped only once for Bed to get his bearings and to take a sip of water before finally coming to the edge of the tree line. As they broke free from the forest, there was an almost endless expanse of flat field that was divided by a long road that hadn't seen traffic in years.

Buck looked back at Bed and was surprised when the other put a finger up to his lips before pointing a few feet to their left, right at the tree line. He followed the man's finger with his eyes and almost gasped at the sight of three large deer stepped out from the darkness. One of the deer had gorgeous antlers that curled forward and upwards like branches reaching into the sky. The other two must have been does as they lacked the antlers and hand smaller snouts. They walked out of the brush with slow measured steps and turned to look at them, heads high and bodies going still.

“Come on, let's find a nice spot.” Bed whispered against his ear, shifting the picnic basket from one hand to the other. The contents of the basket were still a mystery to him but Buck had trusted Bed to bring him here safely, he trusted that he had his reason for not sharing what was inside it. He did claim it was a surprise when they had left home.

They walked away from the trees a few feet before Buck stopped and pointed at a nice flattened portion of grass, glistening with dew. “Can we stop here?”

Bed, ever so tranquil and patient, just smiled at him. Reaching into the backpack, he pulled out a large blanket and laid it out on the ground. “It always pays to be prepared.” Once it was flat and settled, he lowered himself into a seated position on one half and patted in front of him for Buck to join.

“So, is this why you brought me here? I will admit the view is nice but I'm kind of starving and-” Buck eyeballed the basket as Bed opened it up and for the first time, got a good look at its contents. Inside was revealed to be a variety of boxed tupperware and a large plastic bag of apples.

Bed reached forward and stroked one of Buck’s cheeks in a loving gesture, interrupting his quiet ramble. “I do recall at one point promising dinner and a show.” He whispered quietly, almost like he was afraid the words would be carried away on the wind. With his other hand he retrieved one of the apples and held it up in offering.

Taking it in his hands, Buck was just about to bring it up to his lips for a bite when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. The deer had not only moved out of the forest completely but had slowly inched their way closer towards them. He looked over at Bed who was retrieving an apple of his own and at his nod, realized what the fruit was for.

“Hey..” He whispered softly, watching the deers ears perk at his voice. Despite being known for their timid nature, they weren't shying away from him as he extended his hand out flat to his side. The three of them came close enough that he could have reached up and booped one of the does on the nose if he wanted. “Hey there…”

The smaller of the three approached slowly and gave both men a side eye before biting into the apple with a crunch. Buck watched in stunned silence, the gasp dying in his throat at the gorgeous creature before him. She had dark eyes that never left his as she carried the fruit proudly back to the others. Once a nice distance away, she dropped the apple and took another bite out if it.

“I don't understand..” Buck asked, looking at Bed who was offering an apple to one deer and had a handful of oats in the other. The man looked so calm and tranquil, Buck almost wished he had brought his camera just to save the moment. “How is this possible?”

Bed let out a soft hum as if deep in thought and looked over at him, blue eyes brimming in happiness. “This area is a protection zone for deer and other wildlife. Most rescued animals get released in this area to protect them from hunters so they are used to human interactions.” As he spoke, he cupped his hand and angled it forward enough for the other young doe to nuzzle at the oats resting in his palm. When his other hand became empty, he gently and slowly lifted it stroke the side of her muzzle.

“The trick is to let them come to you.” Bed reached into the basket and pulled out the tupperware container with the oats. “Want to pet one of them?”

Buck was in awe and found himself nodding almost too excitedly. He took a handful of oats in his palm and imitated Bed, sitting up on his knees to offer them to the antlered deer. The male was a lot more cautious and it took all of Buck’s patience to hold still enough for him to come closer and accept his offering.

As the snout pressed to his palm, he had to bite his lip to keep himself from making an overtly happy noise. Receiving a supportive smile from Bed reminded him of his goal and he rose his hand slowly in view of the deer. The dark eyes watched his hand approach but he didn't move away as Buck laid a palm to the soft fur near his jaw. He slowly pet along the warm fur and could feel the mouth moving as he ate.

He looked over at Bed practically starstruck as the deer gave his hand one more lick before backing up completely. Never in his life did Buck think he'd be feeding and petting a deer out in the wild. It was amazing and was all thanks to Bed that he was here, experiencing this.

“How did you know about this place?” Buck asked, wiping his hand off on his jeans. He saw the other digging into the picnic basket and gave him a helping hand, pulling out containers full of snacks and drinks.

Bed opened a plastic case and retrieved a sandwich, raising it to his mouth before pausing. He had an embarrassed flush to his cheeks that he tried to cover with a hand to his brow. “Everyone I knew growing up always had a place to hide from world. Like treehouse or an attic or something.” He paused and grabbed two more apples, gently underhand tossing them out to the more shy doe in the distance.

“This was my place. The grass, the trees, the animals. This was my escape from the world around me.” For the longest time, neither one of them spoke. Bed looked uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden, eyes downcast as he ate in quiet contemplation.

Buck let out a soft chuckle and the sound drew the other man's attention back up to him. “So that's how you knew the way.”

“Oh yes. There's not a tree or rock here that I haven't climbed or touched.” Bed nodded, coming more out of his shell as he spoke.

“And named?” Buck asked as he twisted of the lid of the thermos. A grin spreading at the thought of a young Bed touching everything he could laid his hands on. That would explain why Bed was always so comfortable around nature, in and out of game.

“I… was young at the time.” Bed started slowly. He looked accusingly at Buck who leaned in closer as though he were about to divulge a great secret. “I may have named a few locations some.. questionable things. But I'm not going to tell you any of them.”

Buck backed up with a dramatic sigh, disappointed that he wasn't going to get any good stories off the man. “Spoilsport.”

They both looked at each other, smiling as though they were the only ones in the world. In the middle of a forgotten field, eating lunch and feeding the deer who had decided to camp out and lay a few feet away from them. They ate and exchanged tales, joking back and forth and just overall enjoying the company of the other.

“Bed?”

The question was answered with a soft hum and the man looked up as he packing away some of the empty containers. Before he could place it back into the picnic basket, his hands was captured by Buck and he was ever so gently tugged closer.

“Thank you for sharing this with me.” Once he reeled Bed in close enough, he let him go in favour of curling his arms over Bed’s shoulders. He felt warm hands trace along his sides before resting at his hips in a gently caress. “This is a part of you that I never thought I would see and I'm happy you trust me enough to share it with me.”

Bed tilted his head and pressed their foreheads together. “There's no one I trust more than you.” His voice was but a whisper and Buck had to strain his ears to hear that quiet omission.

They eventually pulled away and packed up the last of their lunch, tossed the last of the oats and apples out to the deer and started the long trek back to their parked car. Their hands brushed against each other on the walk and almost subconsciously, their pinkies interlocked.

Buck looked over at Bed with a bright smile and swung their joined hands back and forth, enjoying the beautiful sight of Bed grinning and shaking his head at him like a parent scolding a child. But he didn't break free from his grip. In fact, after a few steps, the two of them were practically skipping in time back to the car, laughing and singing without a car in the world.

This place had been Bed’s secret for such a long time and now it was theirs. It was their escape from the world.

***

**Author's Note:**

> After all the deep, dark scenes I've written, I need some soft boys to level myself again.
> 
> So here to a tale of tooth rotting fluff.


End file.
